To Relieve The Stress
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Sakura gives Syaoran one hell of a way to relieve him of all the stress and problems he had from work. Syaoran/Sakura BIG LEMON! R


**To Relieve The Stress**

_Greetings guys and here I am with another CCS Syaoran/Sakura lemon. Yeah, I know that this is not original and it's all been done already, but I just feel like making another one, so no flames to me about this about me repeating this kind of thing. Besides, I thought I will try to make a better one than my "Happy Birthday Syaoran" fic._

_Again, the stories that inspired this are: "I Know I Can Make You Beg" (only a little) and "Happy Anniversary", and again I tell you, __I'm NOT ripping it off__. The only thing I'm ripping off is from my own stories similar to this (there's nothing wrong with ripping stuff from my own stories now is it?). _

_Just want to make this because I'm bored at home as I'm writing this, and the need to improve this kind of story as I gain more ideas and for better improvement on my writing. Enjoy and hope you like this one! _

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS and the stories I mentioned and their plotlines. The original plot that started it all belongs to the one who wrote "I Know I Can Make You Beg." Just saying this to clear things up so that there'll be no problems about it._

_Warning: Lemon and extreme lime._

It's been 5 months since Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto were married (both are 18 years here). Sakura was now made a Li. Everyone was quite happy for them, not to mention Syaoran's family. As for Touya, he thought that Sakura could've chosen another guy but it can't be helped. He can oppose their marriage all he wants but his friend for life Yukito tells him that they are meant and destined to be with one another. Tomoyo had never been any happier for her best friend.

Sakura woke up one morning with Syaoran not around. He went out as usual to work in the Li Corp. They live in a great mansion somewhere around Tomoeda. She woke up with a little worry. Lately Syaoran has been coming home at dusk, stressed and tired from all the work and meetings. 'Syaoran has been stressed lately. I want to help my love. I want to do something very special for him tonight.' Sakura thought, felt worried for her dearest husband and wants to help him and to relieve him no matter what.

She then thought about doing it for him again. She remembered she did this on his 16th birthday as a present from her and on some occasions. Now she's at it again and would need Tomoyo's help. As she got dressed, she contacts Tomoyo on her cell and tells her all her plans and the requirements needed. "Good morning Tomoyo. Listen, I want to do something…."

A little time later….. "OK then! Sakura come to my house, I got all you need." Tomoyo said. "Thanks Tomoyo. You've been a great help. See you then." Sakura replied and both close their cells. Sakura went to Tomoyo's home to get the stuff she needs. Now it's a bit like before, however, as Sakura would put it, "Would be taken to next levels. Some which Syaoran could never even comprehend." Tomoyo snickers at her intentions. Then they go for a little shopping trip for a while.

It is now dusk, Syaoran would be arriving any second. Soon enough, he knocks at the door with the stressed look and feeling of exhaustion. "Honey, I'm home..." Syaoran greeted but with a tired tone. Sakura felt worried seeing him in this state, but soon, all of that would be gone. "Hi love." she greeted back and kissed him, but that isn't enough to relieve him, and she saw it when she pulled out.

"Come Syaoran, I got something for you." she tells to him and leads him to their bedroom. "Well, what is it?" Syaoran wondered what she got for him. With his back turned she commands one her cards, The Sleep, to send Syaoran to dreamland. He felt his eyelids feeling very heavy and his body unstable and shutting down. Syaoran fell to the floor softly. Sakura made a light laugh at this.

Sakura then sets up everything. She had placed a stripper's pole in their room Tomoyo provided for her. She then takes the sleeping Syaoran and put him on the chair and begins to strap him there. Sakura giggles, knowing Syaoran is in one hell of a treat and he looks cute and charming when he's asleep.

As Syaoran wakes up, he could see darkness surrounding the area, save for the moonlight shining through; the windows were closed and so are the window binds. As his eyes adjust, he could see he's in his room. 'What happened just now? Why did I fall asleep? And why am I strapped to the chair here?' he pondered, looking around. He then feels a little alert, thinking that something bad had happened.

"Syaoran..." Sakura calls from the darkness. "Sakura? What's happening and what are you doing?" he looked for a figure of her but can hear that she's behind him. "I got something great for you." she said as she hugs Syaoran from behind. "Well then, show it to me. Don't leave me hanging in the dark." "As you wish." Syaoran got a feeling what his wife's up to. Soon, he is right about that.

Sakura turned on the light, which made as a spotlight for her that Tomoyo provided for her tonight. Syaoran got a huge shock and blushed big time seeing what Sakura is wearing: a pair of extremely sexy and revealing lingerie, a black very small bra and a black g-string or thong. He also caught a glimpse at the corner of his eye: a metal pole.

He then looks at Sakura, looking very sexy. "Sakura, what are you up to now?" he asks to her while getting hard already just by looking at her. Sakura sat on his lap, smiling and feeling cheerful. "Well Syaoran, lately you've been feeling stressed from your work. Let's see if I can relieve you of your stress." Sakura explained to him kindly.

"And how long will your show last?"

"Hmm, let me see... Until you call to me you had enough. I'll then stop and let you go."

"Oh, so that's your plan huh? That's why you're doing this to me."

"Yes, I want to give you a nice treat. Let's see how long you last. But now, just watch me and enjoy the show."

She then kissed Syaoran for a moment before leaving his lap. Sakura then dances erotically in front of him. A bit surprisingly, she did not go to the pole yet and without music. She sways her hips like she's a pro stripper. She dances in front of him for 16 minutes, very near to him as well so that he can get a great view.

Sakura then turns her back to him. Syaoran watches as she unhooks the clasp of her bra. She took down the straps down her shoulders but held onto it by the bust as she faced him. He watches her hold onto her bra as she danced. She then releases it, throwing the bra at his lap, her breasts and nipples now exposed.

Syaoran's face is as red as blood, his cock growing inside. At least though, his pants weren't tight, otherwise it would be painful for him to endure throughout the show. And he would want the show last long this time to his desire.

Sakura then pulls the chair he's strapped into to the metal pole. She then goes to plaster herself to the pole and held on it tight. "Now Syaoran, I want you to watch me." Sakura joyfully grinded her body against it slow and moans, making Syaoran getting harder and hornier.

Sakura holds on to the pole very tight and pressed her body against it as hard as she could as she dances very sexy. One hand of hers went down to caress her clit while still dancing. Through her only piece of clothing, she could feel herself getting wet; and horny too. She continues to rub the valley of her breasts against the pole. She moans softly, turning Syaoran more and torturing him pleasurably. Sakura also hooks each of her legs around it in some ways. She also caresses her smooth legs while she's at it.

After Sakura was done with the pole after some minutes, she goes to Syaoran and again did an extremely erotic dance in front of him lasting 30 minutes, dancing without the use of the pole this time.

Afterwards she goes back to the pole and rubbed herself and the valley of her breasts again. She rubs and grinds herself several times and again dances on the pole like she did before, only sexier than before and dancing like there's no tomorrow. 38 minutes later, she goes back to Syaoran, her hips can't stop swaying.

"You like it so far Syaoran?"

"Yeah, you're so talented."

"Had enough or do you want me to go on?"

"Please do go on."

"Then I'm happy to give you more. Now focus your eyes on me..."

Sakura again danced and massaging her breasts, giving herself more pleasure as she is doing her routine. Sakura moans which is music to Syaoran's ears. His erection is getting bigger and can't extend further from his pants, but he can still hold on.

She then goes back to the pole and continued to dance more erotically. She danced with all her might, putting her heart into it, wanting to make it as sexy as possible. Sakura is having fun and truly enjoying her own show she made for Syaoran.

Syaoran can see that in between her legs, she is getting wet. Some white liquid is leaking out of her black thong. Sakura knows she's getting wet, but doesn't mind it. She then goes to Syaoran puts her right leg on the chair and danced while her hands are caressing her wet lowest regions. Syaoran took notice of the place in her lowest regions being very wet, and it drips down on her left leg. Sakura seems not to care about it as she does her routine entertainment.

One of her hands went inside her thong and rubs her clit, moaning clearly. Syaoran is really getting turned on by her actions. After pleasuring herself a little, her hand went out and sees it being covered with her cum. She licked her hand and tasted her own honey. She then has an idea.

She put her leg down and slowly takes down her thong. Sakura is now totally naked though her thong is at the base of her ankles, not kicking it off for some reason. Sakura dances in the nude for 12 minutes. She then goes to lie down at the carpet, with the yin-yang symbol on it. "What are you doing?" Syaoran asks. "Oh, just doing something." Sakura answered back sweetly.

Sakura spreads her legs and placed her left hand on her left breast and placed three fingers from her right into her tight cunt. She began fingering herself and caressing her nipple at the same time. She moaned and moaned, and with each moan, it became louder. She also moaned out her husband's name. Her fingering and caressing became harder and faster as her moans turned into screams of Syaoran's name.

The pressure builds up, and then it happens: she screams out Syaoran's name as she orgasm and her juice soaks her right hand. She licked her hand and tasted her own juices, moaning slyly each time she licked it. Her juices spilled on the carpet as she stepped on it as she got up, leaving a cum-covered footprint. Her thong also got very soaked from her juices, but she doesn't mind as she puts it on again.

Sakura then reaches down the cum soaked carpet and goes to soak her hand by it. With her own juices in her hands she then slathers her chest with her cum. Syaoran was very shocked at this. She then goes to the pole again and rubs herself onto it, covering the pole with her juices.

While she rubs herself, Sakura licks the pole, licking off her juices from it to taste it again. She continues to do this until all her cum is gone from the valley of her breasts and her chest and the pole is "wiped clean". This may take some minutes but Syaoran doesn't mind. He watches her rub herself to the metal pole and licking her cum off it.

When she is done, she dances erotically on the pole again, with only her cum soaked black thong. Sakura does this for 19 minutes then asks Syaoran if he has enough.

"Still want me to continue Syaoran?"

"Maybe a little more. Think you can still go on Sakura?"

"Yes, I can, 'till the break of dawn if I have to. Besides I'm enjoying this."

Sakura dances sexy for him again, lasting a very long time. She dances in many varieties, from dancing without the pole, to using the pole and other countless erotic moves. Sakura is getting sweaty at this, but the heat only made things sizzling hot and her hornier. She dances without ever stopping or taking a break.

It goes on and on into the night (it lasted and she danced nonstop for 1 hour and 26 minutes), until Syaoran can't hold on anymore. "Alright Sakura, let me go already. Please... I've had my fill already." he begged to her. Sakura smiles at him. She then goes to him, her hips sway as she walked and her breasts bouncing even though they were not that very big.

She sat at his lap and pressed her sweaty body against his. Syaoran can feel his lowest regions getting soaked by her wetness. "You like my show Syaoran?" Sakura asked sweetly. "Yeah, you're so talented." Syaoran complimented. Sakura beamed at him. "This is all for you Syaoran, you know that." she said as she begins to undo his straps that binds him. Syaoran can't hold on as he felt the need to take her now and Sakura knows it.

As she undid his restraints she kissed him deeply. When he is freed at last, it was a huge relief for Syaoran. He stood up and both fell to the floor, kissing feverishly and holding to each other tight. Their kiss was hungry than any kiss ever known. Syaoran goes to take off all his clothes off, leaving him in his green boxers. He rips out her thong as he crashed his lips into her. While they're locked into the kiss, their hands sliding up and down their bodies, making them moan as the feeling electrical surges flow within.

Their arousals and need for one another made them lose control and going wild, making them nothing but wild animals hungry for sex. They are desperate for each other.

Sakura's hands then go to take the boxers down, Syaoran helped by kicking it off, now both naked. Their room was scattered with their clothes, lying in any part of the room. With some little control in him, Syaoran carries Sakura to their bed. There, they continue their business; meanwhile her privates grew wetter and moisty.

During the kiss, Syaoran's right hand went to massage her breasts, making Sakura moan loud even while locked in the kiss. His hands go down to finger her, making Sakura buck slightly. Syaoran kept on adding more digits, giving Sakura pleasure. Her hips pushed against his to make him go deeper. He then pull out, much to her disappointment.

Syaoran then parted from the kiss and goes at her neck. He then reaches her breasts and comes to suck and taste her breast and nipples. Sakura feels high pleasure at this, her hands holds his head as she moans loud, enjoying the pleasure he's giving her. Syaoran switched places and goes the treatment on the other breast. She moans his name louder, making him suck and massage her breasts with more force.

Later he went down to her wet cunt, its wetness could only mean her need to make love to him. Syaoran then licks her juices off her, making Sakura go nuts from her sensitive part. "Please Syaoran..." she begs to him. Syaoran gets her message and buries his tongue inside her.

Sakura screams his name in pleasure, her hands holds his head and pulls him in as she lifts her hips to him. Syaoran kept on tonguing Sakura's sensitive part, her moans grew in volume as ecstasy surges through her whole body. After a while, the dams broke and her juices splashed into him. Sakura screams his name out loud as she climaxed. He continues to lick her until she is dry and drank all her honey.

Syaoran goes up to her, then Sakura flips over so that she's on top. Sakura again latches her lips on his, again engaging in a hot, passionate kiss. Their tongues now explore their inner caverns and also trading each others' saliva. Then her head went down to meet his manhood.

She then places her hands on his cock, stroking it making Syaoran moan her name. Sakura then licked its tip, enough to make Syaoran shudder. She took her time playing with his manhood then goes to put it in her mouth. Sakura joyfully sucks at his cock, Syaoran moans and grunts louder. She enjoys hearing that, it made her hornier. Sakura keeps on sucking like it's a tasty treat until, the pressure build up and Syaoran bursts his load in her mouth. She licks and swallows it all, savoring its hot and sweet taste.

She goes up to him and sees that he's panting. Sakura loves the sight of Syaoran breathing air, his defined chest moving as he breathes in. Then Sakura helped Syaoran get up in a sitting position and she positions herself to sit on his lap like before. She embraced him in such a loving manner. Sakura slightly moaned when she felt his cock touching her private regions.

Again, Syaoran inserts a finger into her and pumps in. Sakura goes to his ear and moaned his name over and over, making Syaoran pump harder and insert more fingers. His motions go faster, making her moan louder and louder, her breasts sandwiched by his chest, her nipples grazing at his. Syaoran comes to kiss at her neck, Sakura threw her head back and moan as loud as she could. Her juices leaked out and coat his fingers. Sakura silently whined as he removes his fingers from her very soon.

Syaoran comes to kiss her again, their tongues battle out. Sakura hugs him more, trying to get as much of him as possible. Their kissing were both passionate and hungry at the same time, their saliva spilling into their mouths. After a little while Syaoran pushed her down to bed, still kissing hard. Both of them were kissing each other fervently, them going all over and across the bed. During the kiss, Syaoran plays with her breasts again, feeling her writhing in pleasure.

Sakura's heavy feeling below was almost becoming unbearable; she wanted him now. Syaoran's being is dying to get inside her, the need to take her into scorching ecstasy. They broke the kiss and looked into each other. "Ready Sakura?" "Yes I'm ready Syaoran. I love you and I want you."

Syaoran kissed her gently and then thrust himself into her. Both gasped at the feeling of being with one another. They had done this several times in the past and they don't get enough of it. "Come Syaoran. Let's make love until were tired." Sakura said as Syaoran answered with a smirk, "Sure thing".

"Remember Syaoran, I'm also your sex fantasy when you're down. I'm yours forever."

"Thanks so much Sakura."

Syaoran then thrusts in her with so much power and vigorously, making Sakura cry for more. Her walls tightened, her legs wrapped around his waist to trap his hips to deepen his thrusts, hitting her g-spot every time. Sakura moaned louder and louder with each passing second, being music to his ears. Her moans and screams drive him on as he thrust harder and faster.

Her leaking juices come to soak his manhood, allowing him to go smoothly. Sakura embraced Syaoran tighter, feeling his entire warmth and essence on her. They both made love to one another hard until pressure builds inside them. They continue to thrust each other until the dams broke.

"Sya…SYAORAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!!"

They climaxed hard, their juices come to soak each other, sometimes mixing into each of their cum. Both felt tired, but it's not up to their satisfaction yet. Syaoran thrusts into her once more, becoming bolder. Sakura felt so much scorching pleasure into her and she loves it. Sakura made his lips crashed onto hers once again and they kiss each other fervently, feverishly and deeper than before. Their tongues dance with one another and large amounts of their saliva go into their mouths.

Her leaking juices come to soak his manhood, allowing him to go smoothly. Sakura embraced him tighter, feeling his entire warmth and essence on her. Their tongues dance with one another and large amounts of their saliva go into their mouths. She embraced him tighter, her breasts getting crushed hard and her legs made him drill deeper into her. Both were lost in all the love making frenzy.

After some minutes, they reached their climax as their liquids comes bursting out. Their screams were suppressed by their deep kiss. They broke apart for air, but later on, Syaoran again kissed her. Sakura returns his kiss and they kiss each other until they were out of air again.

Both felt very tired and both were deprived of energy. Syaoran can't even get off her or roll off. He slumped down, resting his head in between her breasts. "Sakura, I'm sorry, I can't get off. I'm out of energy." he apologized as he pants for air. "Its alright." she said with a kind smile and kissed his sweaty forehead and hugging him closer. Syaoran holds her hand and the other holding her, both of their bodies sweaty and filled with the aroma of love they just made.

"You are so amazing tonight Sakura. You really got great moves."

"Thanks Syaoran. Anything for you. Want it again?"

"Sure, when I want to. That'll definitely relieve me of all my stresses from work."

"I'm glad you love this night. I love you Syaoran, my darling little wolf."

"I love you too Sakura, my dearest cherry blossom."

They both said their good nights before easily drifting to dreamland together, still connected. They fall to slumber with satisfying smiles, as they had an unforgettable night with each other. At least it's the weekend tomorrow, and they can have all the time together and can do whatever they want.

**THE END**

_So do you like it guys? Man that was some work after spending all afternoon making this! Hope you all enjoyed reading this one. No flames or complaints please. I just want to write a good fic to pass time and that's it, and to give you all some enjoyment._

_I think this one is better than my "Happy Birthday Syaoran" fic, and I think I have improved it with my newfound skills and ideas. See you soon guys! Don't forget to leave a comment if you all still had brains after all this!_


End file.
